Time to occurrence of a defined event (such as death, recurrence of disease, response, etc.) from a reference event is, in clinical studies, characterized by survival probability distributions. Nonparametric confidence limits for survival probabilities and quantiles were studied. The research result will be published in Cancer Treatment Reports and presented as an invited paper at the l98l Joint American Statistical Association Meetings, in Detroit, Michigan.